Love Me Through It
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step. Just take my hand, together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it.
1. Failed Attempts

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I won't be updating my other HSM fanfics for a while I'm having terrible writers block. This is just a preview to my next fanfic "Love Me Through It", which is based after the song "Love You Through It" I love that song soooo much! Anyways here is the preview it's only gonna be about three chapters long.**

* * *

Love Me Through It

Chapter One: Failed Attempt

"One more push Mrs. Bolton you're almost there." I cried as I pushed with all my strength.

"You're doing so good baby." Troy whispered in my ear. "I love you so much." Then all of a sudden my body relaxed as I fell back on to the hospital bed. My body was hot and sore and then I felt the cool sensation of a wet cloth on my chest. I looked over and saw the doctor holding my lifeless daughter. I quickly turned my head away as I couldn't bear to look at her. Troy looked at me and sighed. No matter how hard he tried he knew he couldn't comfort me.

"Mrs. Bolton would you like to hold her?" I nodded my head as the nurse handed me my daughter.

"Oh you're so beautiful Riley." I let all of my emotions out

"Just know that I love you so much! I wish that my love was enough for you to survive." I kissed Riley's forehead.

"Troy do you want to…" Before I could finish Troy stormed out of the room.

"Mrs. Bolton is everything…"

"Everything's fine thank you nurse."

"Did you two have a name?"

"Riley Hope Bolton." I smiled weakly

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you, can you please take her."

"Of course." The nurse took Riley from me it felt like as if my life was slipping away through my fingers. I fell back on to my bed and rolled over to my side and silently cried.

"Mrs. Bolton, we have to clean you up."

"Ok."

Troy stormed out of the room and walked outside the hospital. He roughly ran his hand through his hair. He knew he should've held his daughter but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was so sure that this would be it, they've come so far only to have it slip away from them.

After Troy calmed down he went back inside. I heard him open the door but I didn't feel like turning over. He must've assumed I was sleeping because I heard him say something about calling his parents.

"Hey Troy how's everything going?"

"Hey Dad um…I don't know how to say this." Troy heard his dad sigh over the phone

"It's ok son, does Gabi want Lucille to come over?"

"Um, I don't know she's sleeping right now I'll ask her when she wakes up."

"I'm so sorry Troy we all thought this would be the one."

"Yeah we did too. Talk to you later Dad."

"Ok bye." Troy hung up the phone and walked over to Gabriella's bed and sat in the chair beside it.

"Troy." Troy raised his eyebrow as I turned over to face him

"I thought you were sleep." I shook my head

"Why didn't you want to hold her?"

"This is not the time Gabs…"

"Why did you not want to hold your daughter?"

"Gabriella not now."

"Fine."

"Look Gabriella…"

"Troy I'm done talking about it." Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Troy said and then my doctor, Dr. Hart walked in

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton I would first like to say that I am terribly sorry about the baby I was sure that this would be it."

"Dr. Hart, don't blame yourself." Troy said

"You're right I came to tell you guys that you should try again. You're a young couple and have all time in the world." I simply nodded and turned back over with my back facing troy and Dr. Hart.

"Thank you Dr. Hart when will Gabriella be able to leave?"

"Well she didn't suffer from any tearing so on Tuesday and she'll be good to go."

"Thank you Dr. Hart."

"Anytime, the next you guys are ready just give me a call."

"Will do." Then Dr. Hart left the room.

"Gabs…"

"You can go home Troy." Troy sighed heavily as he left leaving me all alone. When I hear the door slam shut I let out a sob, this pain was so unbearable. Never in my life did I think that I would deliver my child and never get the chance to hear her cry. It was last month when we found out that our sweet Riley died and it killed me. That I would have to deliver my dead baby. After everything we've been through this seemed to be the icing on the cake. I still remember that fateful day.

* * *

_Troy and I waited patiently for Dr. Hart to perform the sonogram. Every which passing week they were getting more and more anxious, nervous, excited. This is the farthest they've come and everyone had a good feeling about this._

"_Why hello Gabi and Troy."_

"_Hey Dr. Hart." I beamed_

"_How is Ms. Riley treating you?"_

"_Fine, she's been resting." Dr. Hart got out the equipment and started to perform the sonogram._

"_Ok, everything looks ok. Let's hear that heartbeat." Dr. Hart then moved the wand around trying to hear the heartbeat. After about two minutes with no heartbeat Troy and Gabriella were starting to worry._

"_Dr. Hart is everything ok?" Troy asked, Dr. Hart gave us a weak smile_

"_I'll be right back ok." Dr. Hart then left the room and I looked up at Troy with worry in my eyes_

"_Hey, it's ok baby. Everything will be ok." I simply nodded, then a nurse entered the room._

"_Dr. Hart would like to see you two in her office."_

"_Ok." _

_After Gabriella wiped the gel off the two made it to Dr. Hart's office._

"_Gabriella, Troy. I am so sorry to say this but your baby died." I let out a scoff as tears were threatening to fall_

"_What?" Troy grabbed my hand_

"_I'm so sorry, but it seems like the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. Now if you want me to I can induce the labor so that we can get the baby out or we can wait until the baby is due in a couple weeks." I inhale a shaky breath before I answer_

"_Can we induce the labor?"_

"_Sure thing Gabi I'll set that and I'll give you a call."_

"_Thank you." Troy said I got up and left the room as quickly as I can. I needed to get out it felt like I couldn't breathe in there. When I got outside I let out a sob as I cried into my hands. Why did this happen to us? We were good people who just wanted a daughter._

* * *

I wiped away my tears as I recalled that horrible day. I don't know how I'm going to move forward or if I'll ever move forward. This pain I'm enduring it's nothing like I've ever felt. I don't know if I'll ever get over it.


	2. Fix You

Love Me Through It

Chapter Two: Fix You

Tuesday came and it was time for me to leave the hospital and return back to the real world. Troy couldn't take me back home because he had an away game in Miami, so I called Lucille.

"Thanks for being here Lucy."

"Gabi you know you're like the daughter I never had of course I'd be here for you." I smiled weakly.

"Now come on let's get you in this wheelchair hmm?" Lucille helped get me in the wheelchair before grabbing my overnight bag. As soon as we were about to leave the room Dr. Hart entered the room along with a nurse who was holding a teddy bear and a balloon.

"Mrs. Bolton we know that this is a trying time for you and your husband so to show our sympathy we got you this gift. The nurse handed me a pink teddy bear and a balloon.

"Thanks I wanted to leave the hospital with my daughter but instead I get a teddy bear." I said sarcastically

"Lucy can you please take me home." I said glaring at my doctor and the nurse

"Sure thing honey." Lucy then wheeled me out of the room. When we got into the elevator another couple wheeled in with the mother holding on to their new baby. By the blanket I could tell that it was a boy. I then stared at the teddy beat that Dr. Hart gave me. I so wished that it was Riley I was holding instead of this teddy bear. I then looked again at the couple beside me and Lucy my eyes welled up with tears as I saw her play with her new baby. Lucy looked at me and noticed that I was crying. She leaned over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Gabi, we'll be home soon."

"I just really want to get out of here."

When we got back home I was met with my sister Angel and best friend Taylor.

"Gabi, I am so sorry." Angel came up to me and hugged me.

I smiled faintly and then walked over to Taylor and hugged her as well

"Gabi, if there's anything I can do please let me know."

"Well can you bring my child back? If you get any ideas please let me know. Can you all please leave my house I'm fine. I just need to be alone." I said annoyingly as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. As I was walking down the hall I stopped at Riley's nursery. I walked inside and felt my heart breaking piece by piece as I saw all of the clothes neatly folded on the changing table that weren't going to be used then I walked over to the crib. I picked out the crib myself. I remember Troy and I having a bit of a disagreement because of the price, but in the end I obviously won the debate.

I couldn't take it anymore so I hastily left the room and hurried to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut behind me. I slid down to the floor and started to cry. I then heard several knocks at my door.

"Gabi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lucy." I said wiping my tears away.

"Gabi, Dr. Hart's on the phone she says it urgent." I opened the door and hesitantly took the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello Dr. Hart."

"Mrs. Bolton, I have some bad news for you, you may want to sit down first." I sighed heavily as I walked over to the bed and sat down and Lucille was quick to my side.

"Dr. Hart what's wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Bolton, but I looked over some labs and I don't think you should have anymore children."

"What?"

"Your body can't carry a child a full nine months without miscarrying. So to save you the emotional pain you and Mr. Bolton should stop trying altogether." I stifle a sob as I bend over and cry into my hands, I felt Lucille rubbing my back.

"Mrs. Bolton again I am extremely…" I hang up the phone I didn't want to hear anything she had to say to me at this point. I just received the worst news of my life and I just wanted to be left alone.

"Gabi, what did she say?" I sat up and looked my mother-in-law in the eye

"She says I can't have a baby without having a miscarriage." I cried

"Aw Gabi I am so sorry to hear that."

"Why did this have to happen to us? All we want is a healthy baby and I can't even give Troy that. He must hate me."

"He doesn't hate you, Troy loves you more than anything in this world."

"Oh yeah right that's why he's in Miami instead of here with me."

"Do you want me to call Troy and tell him to come home?"

"No, Troy is the last person I want to see right now." I said forgetting that I was talking to Lucille.

"I'm just gonna lay down for a while."

"Ok do you want any food?"

"No I'm fine thanks Lucy."

"Anytime Gabi." I turned over to face the large window as I heard Lucille leave the room I just let all my emotions out. As I was laying there I thought back to the first time.

Then my cell phone started to ring I sat up and stared at my phone. I contemplated not answering but something told me to answer it. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Gabriella Bolton?"

"Yes this is she, I'm sorry but who's calling?"

"Mrs. Bolton this is Nurse Simon from Living Waters Memoiral Hospital. Your cousin Melinda Baldez and her husband Antonio Baldez were involved in a serious car accident."

"Oh my God are they ok?"

"I do know that they are both in surgery. I suggest you get here, we have some things to discuss."

"Ok, I'll get there as soon as I can."


	3. A New Family Part One

Chapter 3: A New Family Part One

"Hello?"

"Is this Gabriella Bolton?"

"Yes this is she, I'm sorry but who's calling?"

"Mrs. Bolton this is Dr. Simon from Living Waters Memorial Hospital. Your cousin Melinda Baldez and her husband Antonio Baldez were involved in a serious car accident."

"Oh my God are they ok?"

"I do know that they are both in surgery. I suggest you get here, we have some things to discuss."

"Ok, I'll get there as soon as I can."

I rushed to the hospital not caring if I was going over the speed limit. I barely parked my car before rushing into the hospital.

"Hello I'm looking for Melinda and Antonio Baldez."

"And you are?"

"Gabriella Bolton, I received a call from Dr. Simon."

"Oh yes, I called you they are both in surgery and the babies are in the NICU."

"They were in the car with them?"

"Yes, now they seem to be perfectly fine but we're gonna keep them overnight."

"Ok, can I see the babies?"

"Of course," Nurse Simon smiled "follow me." Nurse Simon then led me to the NICU. We finally reached the room and I saw my little cousins hooked up to all these machines. I guess the nurse saw the look on my face and knew I was worried.

"They're fine remember, we just want to make sure they're ok."

"Can you tell me what happened to my cousin and her husband?"

"They were crossing the intersection when some a truck a red light. Mrs. Baldez wasn't wearing her seatbelt and was halfway through the window when paramedics arrived on the scene. Mr. Baldez was unconscious and was suffering from internal bleeding."

"Do you know how long they'll be in surgery?"

"I don't know but I'll keep you posted."

"If you don't mind me asking where are her parents?"

"Her parents and my parents were in a car crash on Valentine's Day. They were on their way to a hotel to spend the weekend together. My mom and my aunt thought it would be a good idea to double date for the weekend. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit them. My dad and my aunt died on impact. My mom died during her heart surgery and my uncle he fell into a coma after his surgery and he kept waking up, feeling better than ever. Then he fell into a coma and never got better. Later we found out he was going through a surge."

"I am so sorry." I just shrugged my shoulders

"I've been through worse."

* * *

"She's in V-fib!"

"Get me a crash cart!" The nurses quickly handed the doctor the crash cart.

"Charge to 50," The surgeons removed their hands from Gabriella's cousin's body.

"Clear!" Melinda was still flat lining.

"Hit me again, clear!" Melinda still flat lined. The surgeon threw the paddles back on the chart and started doing chest compressions.

"Come on Mrs. Baldez, you can make it. Come on, come on." The heart monitor started beeping.

"Pulse is weak but there." The surgeon sighed heavily

"Let's close her up."

In the OR across the hall, another team of surgeons where desperately trying to get Antonio stop bleeding.

"He's gonna bleed out! I can't find the source of the bleeding!"

"Well find it damn it!"

"Blood pressure is going down."

"Get me some more blood damn it!" Then Antonio's heat monitor flat lined. Everyone stopped and looked at the machine.

"No." The surgeon started doing chest compressions.

"Dr. Webb." He ignored Dr. Charity

"Dr. Webb!" Dr. Webb stopped the chest compressions and started to take off his mouth mask.

"Dr. Charity, call it."

"Time of death…13:45." The surgeon in charge of the surgery abruptly took off her scrub cap and stormed out of the room.

* * *

I stayed in the NICU the whole time, I called my sisters and they were on their way.

The surgeon who was operating on Antonio approached Dr. Simon

"Dr. Webb?" Dr. Webb shook her head no and Dr. Simon nodded slowly and pointed in the direction of the waiting room.

I then felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Are you Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes, were you operating on my cousin?"

"No, her husband."

"How he is?"

"I'm sorry we did everything we could but we just couldn't stop the bleeding. He lost too much blood." I nodded my head as I suppressed my tears.

"What about my cousin?"

"I think the doctor who operated on her should tell you instead."

"Where are they?"

"I'll page them." Dr. Webb walked up to Dr. Simon

"Page Dr. Forbes now." She said in a hushed tone

"Right away."

Within a few minutes the doctor I assumed operated on my cousin approached me.

"Mrs. Bolton? I'm Dr. Forbes."

"Can you take me to my cousin?"

"Yes follow me."

After three minutes of silence we finally arrived at the ICU where they were holding my cousin. When I entered the room I gasped my cousin was hooked to all these different machines.

"Mrs. Bolton, we couldn't bring her back. She's basically brain dead which means she'll never wake up." I cried as the doctor explained to me what happened

"Mrs. Bolton, she signed papers two years ago that she did not wish to be hooked up to machines if this ever happened."

"Can I wait until my sisters get here?" I asked tearfully

"Of course take all the time you need." The doctor left the room and closed the door behind him. I took out my phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Melinda and Antonio got into a car accident."

"Oh my God, are they ok?"

"No Troy, Antonio died and my cousin is brain dead. I don't know if I can handle this Troy not without you being here. I'm barely hanging on as it is. I just don't know if I can do it."

"Baby, I know it seems like a lot, but we can handle this ok. It's all gonna be ok."

"It's just…it doesn't feel real to me yet. I was just talking to Melinda yesterday and now I have to be the one who pulls the plug."

"I wish I could be there. Babe I gotta go, we're about to do a press conference."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye. I love…" I didn't let Troy finish before I hang up on him. I then heard the door open and I saw my sisters enter the room.

"Hey Gabi."

"Hey Tina, Angel."

"So, how do we do this?"

"Well I was listed as her emergency contact so when we're done saying goodbye we tell them and they pull the plug."

"Ok." Tina nodded I could she was crying on the car ride here her eyes were red.

"Gabi, how are you?" Angel asked

"This is not about me right now." The three sisters all grabbed each other's hand and smiled reassuringly.

After staying the room for over an hour my sisters and I felt it was time to let Melinda out of her misery.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Forbes asked, I simply nodded my head. Dr. Webb and a nurse started to turn off all the machines. Before she was done Tina ran out of the room. I heard her sobbing in the hallway, she and Melinda were so close it was almost as if they were sisters. Her heart monitor started to beep erratically but Dr. Webb turned off the sound. I felt the tears running down my face as the life was being drained from her until I hear Dr. Webb say those fateful words.

"Time of death 15:26."

"What about the twins?"

"Since you are their emergency contact I guess they go with you."

"No, my sister Tina is the god mother she should get the twins."

"Gabi, you and I both know Tina can't take care of the twins." Angel was right, it wasn't that Tina's not responsible it would just be too much to ask of her right now. Angel's out of the question she already has her house full with two toddlers adding twin babies would be crazy.

"I don't know if I'm ready…"

"You won't be keeping them forever just for the time being until they find a suitable home. For now take them in Mrs. Bolton they may be babies but they just lost their parents." With that Dr. Forbes left the room.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll take them in." Me and Angel left the room to see Tina sitting on the floor wiping her face.

"Tina?" I sat down on the floor with her

"I want to see my god babies."

"OK."

We entered the room and Tina walked over to the tiny incubators and just cried.

"They're ok they just want to be sure."

"I can't take them Gabi, you have to I just can't do it."

"Natanya looks just like Melinda and I don't think I can deal with that right now. I know what you've been through Gabi and don't think I'm selfish. I'm not ready to take care of twins. I just got out of college, I'm just beginning my life. You're struggling right now but Melinda was like another sister to me."

"I understand Tina." Then Nurse Simon entered the room

"Nurse Simon when can the twins go home."

"Actually Mrs. Bolton I was getting ready to tell you, you can take them home when you are ready. Here are the discharge papers and you're free to go." Nurse Simon handed me the discharge papers.

"I'll wait in the hallway." Tina slowly walked away

"Gabi Imma take Tina home I think she needs some rest."

"Yeah, and now we gotta talk funeral arrangements."

"I know, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"OK."

"Gabi are you sure you want the babies you know with everything…"

"I'm fine I have baby clothes and all that I just need someone to put together the crib. I'll just call Greg."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

After I signed the discharge papers and I have the twins strapped in their car seat I was on my way home. When I got inside I laid the sleeping twins down on me and Troy's bed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

This is the end for now like I said it was only going to be just three little chapters. Until I at least finish more of my other HSM Fanfics. Until next time.


	4. A New Family Part Two

Chapter 4: A New Family Part Two

"MOMMY!" Andrew screamed into my ear

"Come on Andrew stop crying." I pleaded with Andrew, he's been crying non-stop for about almost two hours. I then walked over to the contact book I got from Melinda's house. I frantically searched for the twins' pediatrician contact, when I finally saw it I grabbed my cellphone and dialed the doctor's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Robbins, my name's Gabriella Bolton, I'm the legal guardian of Andrew and Natanya Baldez for the time being."

"Oh yes I am so sorry for your loss Mrs. Bolton."

"Thank you, um I have a question Andrew's been crying for almost two hours straight."

"Oh so that's Andrew I hear in the background."

"Yes, so I was wondering what to do."

"Try laying him down he may want to be still."

"I tried that I think something's wrong."

"Everything's probably ok. Mrs. Bolton"

"It's just I'm new to this I don't know what to do."

"How about you try to console him try walking around."

"Ok thank you."

"One quick question, you wouldn't be related to Troy Bolton?"

"Yes Dr. Robbins he's my husband."

"Oh wow, well I hope everything works out. But unless he's in pain or bleeding there's not much I can do Mrs. Bolton."

"Alright Dr. Robbins, have a good rest of the day."

"Thank you, you too." I hung up the phone and sighed heavily Andrew was still crying so I decided to call Angel maybe she'll know what to do.

Immediately after I called Angel Andrew stopped crying.

"Are you kidding me?" I went back upstairs and placed Andrew in his crib. I looked over at Natanya and saw she was still sleeping. I went back downstairs and plopped down on the couch. I decided to call Troy but he sent me to voicemail, I groaned in frustration. I really needed to talk to Troy but every time I try to talk to him, he ignores my call.

The doorbell rang and I knew it was Angel so I texted her to come in because the door was unlocked and I was too tired to get up myself.

"You ok Gabi? Where's Andrew?"

"He's sleeping as soon as we were finished talking on the phone he stopped crying."

"Oh wow, I wish I could tell you it gets easier but it doesn't."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Angel."

"Gabi…"

"No I haven't slept in about three days, I'm constantly covered in spit up and my own husband won't answer my calls he doesn't even know that they're here. What if I'm not meant to be a mom, maybe that's why I had those miscarriages."

"Gabriella…"

"No, I don't know what the hell I'm doing I'm just winging it as I go along. I don't want to screw them up."

"Gabriella!" I slightly jumped by the loudness of Angel's voice

"You listen to me, Melinda could've wanted anybody to take care of those babies, but she picked you. She knew that you would be a great mom to those babies. You can do this I know it'll be hard and sometimes you wanna give up but you can't. You have to be strong for those babies. I know you're struggling with your own mountains but you can climb it with me and Tina." Before I could respond I heard the door open and close.

"Gabs?!"

"I'm in the living room!" I said then a few seconds later Troy entered the living room

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey." He tried to give me a kiss but I turned my head away

"Hey Angel I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, you know my sister needed someone to talk to when her husband didn't answer the phone."

"Angela." I warned

"It's ok Gabi I was just getting ready to leave." Angel gave me a quick hug before leaving.

"I'll call you Gabi." I waited until I heard the door close before I said anything

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"I have been calling you for three days and you don't answer my calls. I needed you and weren't there for me!" I cried

"I'm sorry baby I was…"

"What? Busy playing basketball? I lost my baby and my cousins. The same day, I had to unplug my cousin and watch as life drained from her."

"Gabriella I am so sorry please forgive me I'm here now."

"Whatever." Then I heard Natanya cry over the baby monitor

"Oh gosh I have to hurry up before Andrew wakes up." I turned to make my way to the nursery with Troy following close behind

"You have the twins?"

"Yes Troy someone has to take care of them."

"How long are they staying here?"

"Until the social worker finds a family for them."

"Oh ok." Troy stood in the doorway as I walked over to Natalia's crib and picked up the crying baby.

"Aw my baby. It's ok it's ok let's get you something to eat so you don't wake up your brother." Troy followed me downstairs to the kitchen and just watched as I got Natanya situated for her feeding. Then the house phone rang

"Can you answer that Troy?"

"Sure." Troy picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hello may I speak with Mrs. Bolton?"

"Well this is Mr. Bolton her husband, she's busy at the moment may I ask who's calling."

"This is Brianna Brooks from Social Services is there any chance that I can come over and speak with you two today."

"Um…" Troy took the phone off his face

"The social worker wants to come speak with us today what time is good?" I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 3:45

"I guess 4." Troy put the phone back to his ear

"How does four sound?"

"Four sounds great, I'll see you then Mr. Bolton." Troy hanged up the phone and then looked at me.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Wait I need to lay her down." I decided to lay Natanya down in the play pin in the living room before I made my way back to the kitchen

"What's up?"

"I want to have another baby."

"Troy…"

"No hear me out babe."

"I think we should try again, I know it's soon but Dr. Hart said it was ok and I really want you to have my baby, our baby."

"I'm not ready for a baby Troy."

"What?"

"You don't even wait two months before you start baby talk. I'm not ready I just lost our third one Troy our third one."

"We can keep trying."

"Keep trying? No, Troy you don't understand the changes my body goes through each time I got pregnant. The last pregnancy I was on bed rest at two months for dehydration. Then after all that we lost her."

"Gabs we're young and if we…"

"I can't have kids!" I yelled

"What?" Troy whispered

"Dr. Hart called me a few days ago and I can't have children." The doorbell rang and I knew it was the social worker. I walked past Troy bumping his shoulder in the process before I opened the door.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Bolton I'm Ms. Brooks."

"Oh yes please come in."

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank you we can go into the kitchen that's where my husband is." I walked to the kitchen with Ms. Brooks following me

"Troy this is Ms. Brooks the social worker."

"I didn't know you were married to Troy Bolton the basketball star."

"Yeah that's my husband."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my husband and I are huge fans."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Please have a seat Mrs. Brooks would you like some water." I offered

"No I'm fine."

We all sat down at the kitchen island.

"First, I would like to offer my condolences to you and your husband during this difficult time."

"Thank you." I smiled weakly

"Now, after looking through your files I think that the twins should stay with you."

"What?" Troy said

"I mean you're the point guard for the Lakers and Mrs. Bolton is a surgical resident at LA Research and Teaching Hospital. You're obviously financially stable to take in twins and it'll be good for the twins to be with someone they already know."

"Are you sure you think we're a good fit? I travel a lot." Troy asked

"Only during the season, and it's not like there's not a daycare center at the hospital where Mrs. Bolton works. Mr. Bolton I've done my research, when I say you're a perfect fit for these twins I mean it."

"Ms. Brooks I guess what I'm trying to say is that we've been trying to deal with our own struggles not just with my wife's cousins. We just lost our own baby and just found out that Gabriella can't have children."

"Well Mr. Bolton this is my personal opinion but I consider this to be a blessing in disguise."

"Mrs. Brooks…"

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. and Mrs. Baldez listed you two as the guardians if anything should happen to them. There's not much we can do it's their wishes."

"Wait, I thought my sister Tina is their god mother?"

"She is, but Mr. and Mrs. Baldez have a legal document stating that if anything like this were to happen to them the twins would move in with you guys."

"Are there any papers we need to sign?"

"Yes, I'll have the adoption papers ready by Friday."

"Ok, well thank you Mrs. Brooks."

"You're welcome Mr. and Mrs. Bolton thank you for time."

"Let me see you to the door." I stood up and lead Mrs. Brooks to the door when I came back I saw Troy glaring at me.

"They can't stay here."

"Excuse me?"

"They have to go to one of your sisters."

"No, if my cousin's last wish was for us to take care of the twins then we're gonna do it."

"I don't want to raise someone else's child."

"Troy, we've been over this I can't have kids this is the best it's gonna get. Natanya and Andrew are our children now."

"THEY AREN'T MY KIDS!" Troy roared which woke up Natanya and made her cry

"Look what you did."

"Those aren't my kids."

"Troy they have no one else."

"We're too busy what about daycare?"

"Did you forget that the hospital has a daycare?"

"Gabriella we need to think about this. What about your board exams? How are you gonna study?"

"Like how everyone else with children studies."

"Gabs, don't think that this is a replacement because of Riley…"

"Don't you dare, don't you dare say that. Don't try to turn the tables on me!"

"You make this pretty hard to believe that you're not doing this because you want a baby so bad."

"I'm taking care of these babies because Melinda wanted me to. It was her dying wish! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because you never asked how I felt about this! You just assumed that I'll be ok with this and I'm not."

"Well you have till Friday to change your mind because we're signing those adoption papers."

"Whatever I'm going out." Troy grabbed his coat and turned to storm out.

"Go ahead Troy do what you do best, RUN!" Troy slammed the door shut which made Natanya scream in my ear.

"It's ok baby, Daddy's just angry he's ok." A few seconds later Natanya stopped crying

"Come on let's go see if Andrew is up."


	5. Two Families, One Home

I couldn't stay away for too long, I just love this too much. I've actually written about four more chapters for this story so you'll get four more updates weekly on Sunday.

* * *

Chapter 5: Two Families, One Home

After the adoption went through, Troy was even more distant than ever he spent more and more time at the gym practicing or just simply being out on the town which gave me very little time to study for my boards and also to work on my clinical trial with one of my attending's at the hospital since I was too busy dealing with the twins.

I was now trying to study and make dinner at the same time when my work phone started to ring. I sighed heavily as I put my note cards down and answered my phone

"This better be good."

"Dr. Montez um Mr. Jones keeps going into V-fib."

"Why didn't you call me as soon as he flat lined the first time Dr. Carter? I told you that when I left."

"Um…I'm sorry I…"

"You're right you're sorry, you're extremely sorry, page Johnson and prep Mr. Jones for surgery and I when I get to the hospital you're not scrubbing in." I hang up the phone and groaned out loudly. I wrapped up the dinner I was making and started to get the twins ready since Troy wasn't home to watch them I had to take them with me.

"OK let's go Mommy has some work to do." I got them in the car and was on my way to the hospital

* * *

When I got to resident's lounge I saw my friend and residential orthopedic surgeon Taylor laying down on the bench taking a nap. I walked up to my locker and shook Taylor awake.

"Tay." Taylor stirred and slowly woke up

"Gabi." Taylor groaned

"I need you to watch the twins." I asked as I changed into my scrubs

"What?"

"Please I have a kidney transplant come on please."

"Why can't you pass them on to your interns?"

"Because I don' trust those idiots with my children. Please Tay, just this once. I'll babysit C.J. and Corbin one weekend."

"Fine, Chad and I are going on a date Friday be at my house my six thirty."

"Thank you just letting you know they didn't eat yet." I then ran out the room as I placed my hair in a ponytail.

"Out of my way!" I said I as ran past various doctors and nurses. While I was making my way to the OR floor I bumped into my intern

"Watch where you're going."

"Dr. Montez…"

"I have a surgery right now Dr. Alford go bother someone else."

"Dr. Montez I think you need to see something. It's Mr. Wells blood work." Dr. Carted handed me a folder that had Mr. Wells blood work inside I opened the folder and started to read the results.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me sooner!? When did you get these results?

"A few hours after you left."

"If they operate… Who's operating on him?"

"Dr. McCune."

"Alford page Dr. McKessie and have her scrub in on my kidney transplant for me, take my twins to the daycare and stay with them until I'm done." I gave the folder back to Dr. Alford ran to the OR.

I entered the OR room and everyone looked at me.

"Dr. Montez nice of you to join us, but it's ok Dr. Cox scrubbed in."

"You can't operate on Mr. Wells."

"Dr. Montez…"

"He has toxic blood. If you open him up it will be extremely dangerous for everyone in this OR."

Dr. McCune sighed heavily.

"Get Mr. Wells up to post-op." I sighed heavily when I left the OR I decided to check on my other patients. My first stop was 20 year old Monica Yang, who was getting her stomach removed tomorrow morning because she was diagnosed with stomach cancer.

"Dr. Montez, what are you doing here?"

"I came in for a surgery. I have time to check on my pre-op patients. How's your pain?"

"It's ok nothing I can't handle." Monica smirked

"You don't have to put on brave face, I know this is scary." Then my pager went off and I gasped when I saw it was a 9-1-1 page form Taylor.

"I'll be back Monica, I have to go." I then ran to OR floor to quickly scrub in.

"What's the hell happened?" I asked entering the OR

"We got a bleeder but I can't seem to find the source of the bleeding." Taylor said trying to stop the bleeding.

"Is the kidney in yet?"

"No, right after I took out the old kidney he started to bleed. Suction please."

"Gauze please." I started to place the gauze where the bleeding was then his heart monitor started going off

"He's in V-fib!" a Nurse said

"Come on Mr. Jones. Damn it I need more suction!" I yelled I frantically tried to stop the bleeding. Then he flat lined.

"No, no, no, you are not dying on me Mr. Jones." I was still desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Gabriella…"

"I'm not giving up on him, we've been fighting this kidney cancer for three years."

"Gabriella." I ignored Taylor as I placed more gauze in his body.

"Suction!"

"Dr. Montez!" I snatched my mouth mask off my face and looked at everyone in the OR. I then looked at the clock on the wall

"Time of death 18:55." I them stormed out of the OR.

I walked to the daycare center and saw Dr. Alford playing with the twins.

"Look who it is, it's mommy."

"Hey babies." I walked over to the twins and placed them in my lap.

"Are you two ready to go home? Hm?"

"Are you ok…"

"Dr. Alford make sure you and Dr. Carter monitor my patients and all my post-op patients before going home. Be ready tomorrow for rounds." I got Andrew and Natanya situated in their strollers before leaving the hospital.

* * *

After I fed and put Andrew and Natanya to bed I went back down to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine before sitting in the dining room studying for my boards.

It was a little after ten when I heard the front door open.

"Hey." I heard troy say

"Hello."

"How was your day?"

"You really want to know how my day was? I lost three patients today. Two in the morning and one just about four hours ago. The first one she came in the ER with a three GSW to the chest, shoulder, and abdomen. She bled out before I even got a chance to get to the operating table. Turns out she was just an innocent bystander in a store robbery, she was only sixteen. My second patient was a little boy who needed a new liver. His surgery was scheduled for tomorrow but he flat lined and we couldn't get him back. You know what the great thing about all of this was. I had to drag the twins back to the hospital at six o clock in the evening and throw them off to some intern when my third patient who was a transplant cancer patient kept going into V-fib. Then I spent almost ten minutes trying to revive my cancer patient after he flat lined in my OR. But before all of

that, since I didn't get to the hospital on time in the morning because someone wasn't home. I missed out on scrubbing in on a domino procedure at UCLA. In the midst of all of that I still had to study for my boards and research for my clinical trial."

"Gabriella…"

"You have to help me out here Troy. I feel like I'm a married single mom. You're not around Troy I really need you here ok." I struggled to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I can't do it by myself, I have my own shit to deal with and I just don't know how long I can go before I fall apart. I need you to be there for me please that's the least you can do."

"Gabs, I need more time." I sighed heavily.

"Get out Troy."

"What?"

"I said get out, I'm tired of being the only one trying so, get out."

"Gabriella this is my house."

"I can't even tell when you're here Troy. When I wake up your gone, when I go to sleep you're gone. It's almost like we're two different families living in the same house. Just go I need some space."

"Gabriella."

"Please leave, you've made it very clear that you don't want to be a part of this family."

"Fine." Troy stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

I sighed heavily before sobbing into my hands.


	6. When it All Falls Down

Chapter 6: When it All Falls Down

I winced when I heard the shrill cry from the baby monitor. I groggily turned over and tried to block out the cries by wrapping my pillow around my ears.

"They're crying." I heard Troy mumble

"I know."

"Then go get them to stop its late."

"Can you please go to them Troy. I'm tired and I have a huge surgery tomorrow. I need some sleep."

"I'm tired Gabs."

"Fine." I got out of the bed and made my way to the twins' room. When I got there fortunately only Natanya was crying. I walked over to her crib and she reached her arms out to me and I gladly picked her up. I checked her diaper, she was clean. I then grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge we had in the room and she didn't want it. I started to rock her and she slowly fell back to sleep.

"Oh you just had a bad dream hm? It's ok Mommy's here, Mommy's here." I softly kissed Natanya's forehead before gently placing her back in the crib. I quietly left the nursery and made to back to my room and got back in the bed.

"Thanks for helping me out. Now I have only three hours of sleep." I said bitterly

"Well, maybe you should've though of that before you took them in." I sat up and stared at Troy with disbelief

"Get out." Troy sighed heavily, he sat up, turned on the lamp on his nightstand and turned to face me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am sick and tired of you treating me like I did something wrong."

"Well you did, because you didn't ask me first. You just gave me a pen and paper and told me to sign on the dotted line."

"Get the hell out Troy."

"No Gabriella…"

"I said get the fuck out of this bed!" I was breathing heavily as I glared at Troy.

"Fine." Troy abruptly got out of the bed and as he stood up I threw his pillow at him.

"Take your ass to the guest room cause that's where the hell you'll be sleeping for a while."

"If that means I'll be away from the babies then that's fine with me." I groaned angrily

"I want a divorce!"

"What?"

"I said I want a divorce."

"I can't believe this, this is why we shouldn't have taken those babies in. Don't you see Gabriella? These babies are tearing us apart!"

"No Troy, the only thing tearing us apart is you and I can't take it anymore." Troy slammed the door shut and I fell back onto the bed.

Not only an hour later my pager went off, I groaned as I tried to block out the blaring sound of my pager. I blindly reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my pager. I saw that it read _trauma_ from the Chief of Surgery. I abruptly got out of the bed and got dressed. I ran to the twins' room and saw that they were both sleep. I carefully grabbed Natanya and briskly walked downstairs where I put her in the stroller. I went back upstairs to get Andrew. Once I got them the settled I was out the door and on my way.

* * *

When I got to the hospital I dropped the twins off at daycare and then ran to the pit where there were incoming casualties from a fire in an apartment building. I stopped when walked into the ER and saw burn victims everywhere. I saw a nurse walk past me and I stopped her

"Hey, gown me." The nurse then placed a trauma gown over me and tied it in the back before placing gloves on my hands.

"Where do you need me?" My other best friend and fifth year fetal surgeon resident, Sharpay Baylor waved me over to a pregnant woman.

"Shawna Swann, 23 weeks pregnant she fell while running down the steps and the baby is pressing down. I tried to stop the labor but, she keeps contracting we need to get her to surgery so we can deliver this baby. Get an OR booked now!" Sharpay said to her nurse.

"NO! I'm only 23 weeks, I'm not…" Sharpay then leaned in closer to the patient

"Shawna, I know this is scary but we have to get that baby out. Don't worry you're in the best hands possible. You have the best general surgeon and fetal surgeon operating on you today." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"'The best'?"

"Hey, we're gonna kick our boards ass and then we're gonna be the best general and fetal surgeons in this damn hospital."

"Aren't you gonna page Jackson?" She pointed behind me and I turned to see Dr. Jackson, the attending fetal surgeon assessing a toddler who seems to have suffered from burns.

"Let's go." We both grabbed the rail in each side before moving the gurney.

* * *

I looked through the window into the OR where the scrub nurses where prepping Shawna for surgery. I continued scrubbing in as I hummed my scrub song "No Me Queda Mas" in my head. Then Sharpay stood next to me and started to scrub in.

"Why did you need me to scrub in again?"

"Just a precaution, she fell on steps and I want to make sure there aren't any internal bleeding with the organs."

"Oh, ok."

"How are the twins?"

"They are fine, driving me crazy."

"You know the boards are next weekend."

"I know."

"Who are you gonna give the twins to?"

"To Lucy and Dan."

"Gabi, you and Troy need to talk about this."

"We've tried talking, it just turns into the yelling and then we just end up fighting."

"Did you ask him to watch them?"

"Yes, and he said he was busy promoting a club next weekend with the team."

"He's their father!"

"No he's not Shar and he's made that very clear on numerous occasions."

"You can't live like this Gabi…"

"Can we not talk about Troy at all? Being here is the highlight of my day sometimes and I do not want to ruin it by talking about Troy."

"Ok." There was brief silence between us the only thing you could was the running water.

"So Sofia has her first pageant this Saturday and I'm sure her god mother would love for her to be there." I couldn't help but smile

"Of course I'll be there to see my god daughter kick ass at her first pageant." I turned off the faucet and held my arms up.

"Leave the potty mouth at home."

"Won't make any promises." I smirked as I entered the OR, the scrub nurses gowned me and placed gloves on my hands and then we waited for Sharpay to get gowned. She steps up to the operating table. Sharpay rolls her head in a circle twice.

"Scalpel."

After about twenty minutes Sharpay delivered the baby.

"Get her incubated right now." Sharpay handed the baby to the scrub nurse.

"Would you like to close Dr. Montez?" Sharpay walked over to the newborn and started to take her vitals

"Of course Dr. Evans." I stepped up and as I was about to close I noticed there was bleeding.

"Dr. Evans, you said that she fell right?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"It looks like she has some internal bleeding."

"What?"

"Wait, let me find the source of the bleeding." I placed my hands inside and felt around for the source of the bleeding.

"I found it, her spleen ruptured. She's suffering from a massive splenic bleed, she's going to need a splenectomy. Clamp!" A scrub nurse handed me a clamp

"Bp's dropping!"

"Ok, I'm trying to stop this bleeding." Then Shawna's monitor started to beep erratically.

"No, no, no." Sharpay then walked over to the anesthesiologist and pushed him out of the chair. She leaned down to Shawna's ear.

"You are not going to die. Do you hear me? You have a beautiful daughter waiting for you. You do not get to die today. Ok, you fight, you fight for your life. Don't give up."

I carefully took the spleen put and placed it in the ice bin.

"Suction please." Shawna's heart monitor then slowed down to her regular pace. Everyone let out a sigh of relief

"Great job Dr. Montez." Sharpay said

"Thank you Dr. Evans, now let's close her up."

* * *

After the surgery I assisted with other surgeries throughout the day. I was laying down on a bed in the On Call room when my pager went off. I didn't bother looking at it as I turned it off. I rolled over and stated to fall asleep. A few minutes later my nap ended when someone stormed into the room.

"Who in the hell…" I stopped when I saw that it was the chief of surgery, Taylor's mom.

"Chief Brooks, I'm sorry what's wrong?"

"There's been an incident with Natanya…" I didn't give the chief a chance to finish before I raced out the room and was running to the daycare center

When I entered the daycare and only saw Andrew.

"Dr. Montez!" I turned at saw Chief Brooks behind me

"Where's Natanya?"

"Gabriella."

"What happened?"

"She's in surgery with Dr. Jackson and Dr. Antoine." I briskly walked out of the room to go to the OR. I ignored Chief Brooks calling my name, the only thing on my mind is Natanya.

I grabbed a face mask before I stormed into the OR.

"Dr. Montez, you are not authorized to be in this OR." Dr. Jackson said

"What the hell happened to my daughter?"

"Dr. Montez, I have a needle in your daughter's brain now, the slightest distraction may cost your daughter's life. Now may you please go wait in the waiting area like every other mother whose child is in surgery." Dr. Antoine said sternly.

I sighed heavily before storming out of the OR. I made my way back to the On Call room and sat in the bed, tapping my foot against the floor. I heard the door open I looked up to see Taylor and Sharpay.

"Gabi…"

"Please, don't bring it up; anything but that." Taylor walked to the bed and sat down next to me.

"How are you and Troy?"

"My marriage is on the brink of divorce and I don't think we can stop it."

"OK, did you hear that James is pregnant?"

"Nope, I guess that's good for her. Even though she's slept with anything with a dick and probably doesn't know who the father is."

"OK, wrong thing to say."

"How's the clinical trial?" Sharpay asked shutting the door.

"I have my first surgery tomorrow. Hopefully it goes well."

"That's good, I will be watching from the gallery."

"Thanks, how are the kids Tay?"

"Driving me insane, I swear two is enough I don't know what I'm gonna do with three." As soon as Taylor said that she covered her mouth and me and Sharpay looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?" I asked

"I wanted to wait to tell you guys until after my ultrasound today. But yeah I'm almost three months." Sharpay and I shrieked happily.

"Omg we are going to throw you the best baby shower ever."

"I hope this one is a girl." Taylor gushed

"I know me too, I think the Danforth's need another female in the house." Sharpay said

"Does your mom know?"

"No, I was gonna tell her after my ultrasound today. Chad and I are having dinner with our parents tonight and we were gonna tell them then."

"I'm so happy for you Tay. I really am."

"Thank you Gabi."

"Gosh Taylor looks like you're becoming the real suburban mom."

"Before you know it she's going to be driving a minivan." I smirked

"Oh screw you guys."

"Hey, we have to celebrate."

"How, we're fifth year surgical residents. We're probably the second busiest people in this hospital behind the Chief." I explained to Sharpay

"We can make our interns do rectal exams. That should be fun."

"Oh, yes we have to do that, let's go."

* * *

After spending about an hour of giving our interns remedial work. I finally got paged by Dr. Antoine.

"Antoine just paged me, I'll be back." I said to Taylor and Sharpay.

I made my way to PICU, when I entered Natanya's room I almost cried when saw Natanya hooked up to all of the machines.

"What happened?"

"Dr. Montez, Natanya suffered from a seizure."

"A seizure?"

"Hey what happened?" I turned around to see a disheveled Troy standing in the doorway.

"Natanya had a seizure."

"What?" Troy then slowly approached me and wrapped an assuring arm around my waist but I moved away from him.

"Mr. and Mrs. …"

"Um, you can call me Dr. Montez."

"Ok, Mr. Bolton, Dr. Montez, has Natanya been sick these past couple of months?"

"Um…"

"She's been throwing up in the car almost every day for a couple of weeks. I gave her some antibiotics and she was fine for a few hours. She sometimes has a headache."

"How would you know Gabs, she's just a baby."

"Well if you were around more, than you would know that every time she cried she held her head."

"Natanya suffered from a seizure because there's a tumor in her brain." I chocked back a sob.

"Did you remove the tumor?"

"No, I didn't."

"No?"

"Dr. Montez this is a massive tumor, I didn't want to strain her."

"How bad is the tumor?"

"With her chemo we should be able to shrink it. Then when it gets down to a nice size, I'll remove it."

"So how long is she gonna be in the hospital?" Troy asked quietly.

"She's not going to be home for a while if that's what you're asking."

"How long do you think she'll be here?"

"First, we want to get the seizures under control. So, we're actually gonna do a surgery tonight and put in a shunt."

"Thank you Dr. Antoine and I'm sorry for storming into the OR today."

"I understand Gabi, it's ok. You know I still think you should switch to neuro, I could use someone like you." Dr. Antoine smirked

"No thank you Dr. Antoine."

"Gabi, you excelled in my skills lab and you know that you could switch. It's such a waste for you to be general, with hands like yours. I haven't seen anyone like that since myself." Dr. Antoine flashed his famous smile and I tried my hardest not to blush. I then glanced at Troy who looked like he was fighting the urge not to punch Dr. Antoine in the face.

"It's too late in my residency and you know it Xavier and I take my boards next weekend."

"Suit yourself, I'll see you around Montez."

"See you later Dr. Antoine."

"Mr. Bolton."

"Dr. Antoine." Troy waited until Dr. Antoine left the room.

"So what are you gonna do?" I sighed heavily

"You know what Troy, I can't believe you."

"What? What did I say now?"

"It's what you didn't say! Do you even care Troy?"

"Of course I care it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I can't do this, I'm going home." Turned to leave the room.

"Fine go Troy. But don't expect me to come home tonight."

"What?"

"I'm not going back home, I'll stay with Taylor or Shar. I can't be in that house if you are not going to support me."

"So, we're really gonna do this huh? After all we've been through. You're gonna let this tear us apart."

"You tore us apart Troy, you did that all by…" I stopped when Sharpay and Taylor entered the room. I then turned my attention back to Natanya

"Troy." They both said

"Hey ladies, I'll call you later Gabi." I simple ignored him as he left the room.

"What was he doing here?"

"Don't tell me he got his act together?" Taylor noticed my silence

"Are you ok Gabi?"

"My marriage is falling apart." I cried I then felt Taylor and Sharpay comforting me.

"I don't know what to do."


	7. Suddenly

Hello everyone and Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there I hope you all enjoy your day you deserve it after dealing with our crazy asses. Lol Here's chapter 7 enjoy and R&amp;R!

* * *

Chapter 7: Suddenly

"_Aaaahhhhh!" I groaned as my fingers dug into Troy's skin_

"_It hurts so much Troy, it hurts really bad." Troy rubbed my sweaty forehead_

"_I know baby, I wish I could take the pain away from you."_

"_I'm back." My sister Angel said as she entered the room_

"_How you feeling Ella?"_

"_Like shit."_

"_Hey watch your mouth young lady."_

"_I'm already a pregnant teen, I think my language is least of your worries." I laughed softly but was cut short due to the pain of the contraction_

"_I hope this little one will stop hurting their Mommy."_

"_How are you two?" I looked up and saw Dr. Hart enter the room._

"_So, you came in with contractions?"_

"_Yes, and we've been waiting for almost an hour…"_

"_Angel, it's ok I'm fine."_

"_We're just really worried because she's only about 7 months." Troy said while holding my hand._

"_Ok, well let's take a look at the baby." Dr. Hart pulled the sonogram machine towards her._

"_I can't believe you don't know the gender."_

"_I wanted it to be a surprise. Oh and Troy you need to call your parents."_

"_They don't have to know right now it could be false labor." I looked over at Dr. Hart as she was looking for the heartbeat. I noticed that there was a weird look on her face._

"_Is everything ok Dr. Hart?" Dr. Hart smiled softly_

"_Yes, Ms. Montez I'm just having a little bit of a hard time finding the baby. Don't worry, sometimes the baby could've shifted." Dr. Hart continued on with the sonogram_

"_I found the baby, now for the heart beat." Dr. Hart pressed a few buttons and we waited for the heartbeat._

"_Ok, Ms. Angel may you please excuse us for a minute."_

"_Alright, I'll be right outside this door Ella." Dr. Hart waited until Angel was out of the room before turning her attention back to us._

"_Ok, so I found a heartbeat but it's low so we're gonna have to deliver this bay right now."_

"_What? But I'm only seven months."_

"_I know but if we want to save this bay we're going to have to deliver. I'll handle the paper work and have you moved to a room Ms. Montez, but in the meantime I suggest you call your parents Mr. Bolton." Dr. Hart left the room leaving me in a frantic panic._

"_What? I can't have this baby now Troy, we're not ready we didn't finish the nursery, what if something's wrong with the baby? What if…" I stopped as I tried to beathe through another contraction._

"_What if our baby doesn't make it?" I breathed _

"_Hey, hey calm down now breathe in and out for me baby." I slowly started to breathe in and out._

"_We're gonna get through this ok?"_

"_Ok." That simple sentence may have not been enough for some but it was enough for me because it came from him._

"_I love you Gabs."_

"_I love you too wildcat."_

* * *

I shook my head as I thought back to that day, it was the best day of my life. It was the day I gave birth to my first daughter. I looked down at the date on my phone, and couldn't help but think that she would've just turned eight years old.

"Montez did you hear me?" Dr. Wyatt, the chief resident called

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Then what did I say?"

"You said that I'm working in the pit today and that there's an incoming trauma. It's a car accident; pile up."

"Alright, let's go people." Dr. Wyatt said and we all followed him.

"Hey Gabi, you ok?" Taylor asked

"Huh? What yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, I know what today is…"

"I know what today is too and I said I'm fine." I sped up so that I could be at the front of the group. Sharpay then walked up to Taylor.

"Hey, what's going on with Gabi?"

"Um, she's just stressed out her and Troy had a fight."

"Oh ok."

* * *

"_She's perfect." I smiled softly as I held my healthy baby girl._

"_She looks just like you." I looked up at Troy and smiled_

"_You don't know how much I love you right now."_

"_Troy…"_

"_No, I am so in love with you Gabriella, you just gave me the best gift anyone could ever give me…a daughter."_

"_I love you too Troy." Troy and I were just about to kiss but our friends cut our sweet moment short. _

"_Hey don't go making another baby now." Chad teased_

"_Shut up Danforth." Troy said_

"_Move, Chad I wanna see the baby." Taylor said as she pushed past Chad_

"_Aw, she's so tiny."_

"_Well she was premature but they said she's breathing on her own."_

"_Gabi, what's her name?"_

"_Well we were debating between Karter Leigh and Troy wants to name her Michael Peyton."_

"_Michael Peyton? Those are boy names, you had a daughter dumb ass." _

"_Hey, no cussing in front of Baby Bolton."_

"_Sorry Gabi, but seriously Troy?"_

"_Hey I named after the two greatest athletes, Michael Jordan and Peyton Manning."_

"_Nice." Chad high fived Troy_

"_Well, we need to decide on a name because it's been three days and she doesn't have a name yet."_

"_My mom said when she named me she said the whole name out loud and the one I responded to the best was the name she picked."_

"_That's actually a good idea Chad."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Ok, my name first, Karter Leigh Bolton." I said confidently but the baby made a spitting sound, Troy tried to hold in his laughter but he was failing miserably._

"_Don't laugh at me." I pouted_

"_Aw, don't be mad baby it's ok." Troy kissed me as I still frowned_

"_Just because she didn't like my name doesn't mean that she'll like yours."_

"_Whatever, let's see. Michael Peyton Bolton." The baby made a cute gurgling noise which surprised Gabriella and Taylor_

"_So you like Daddy's name? That's ok it is a cute name, Michael Peyton Bolton it is." I kissed Michael's forehead as she slept in my arms._

"_How are Mommy and Daddy doing?" Our nurse asked entering the room_

"_Great, we finally have a name for Baby Bolton."_

"_Oh wonderful, what is it?" The nurse pulled out her clipboard._

"_Michael Peyton Bolton."_

"_That's a lovely name, I'll be back later to check your vitals ok."_

"_Ok." The nurse left the room_

"_Troy can you put her in her crib she fell asleep." I carefully handed the baby to Troy and smiled softly as I watched him place her in her crib._

"_Gabi, we're gonna go the gift shop and then get something to eat. Did you want anything?"_

"_Pizza please."_

"_Sure, what about you hoops?"_

"_Pizza."_

"_Alright, we'll be back."_

"_Hey how about you take a nap."_

"_Hmm? I'm fine Gabs I don't need sleep."_

"_Yeah whatever, come on." I scooted over so that Troy could get in the bed with me. Troy got in the bed with me and we stared to cuddle_

"_I don't want this moment to ever end."_

"_Me either, Gabs." Troy yawned as he drifted off to sleep and I quickly followed after._

* * *

"Dr. Montez, we need to get her to surgery right now."

"Just as soon as I get her bleeding under control, Dr. Alford." Then the EKG machine started beeping erratically

"She's going into v-fib!" A nurse yelled

"Get me a crash cart."

"Charging to 200!" I placed the paddles on her chest

"Clear!" The woman's body convulsed then her EKG started to flat line I hastily threw the paddles to the side

"Starting chest compressions." Then EKG started to beep in a steady beat.

"Book on OR and get her down there immediately! Dr. Alford take over chest compressions."

"Yes Dr. Montez." Dr. Alford and the nurses quickly made their way to the OR floor with the patient. I checked my watch and then made my way to the day care center before my surgery.

When I got to the daycare center, I stood in the doorway for a few seconds before entering the room.

"MOMMY!" Andrew shouted as he ran over to me, I welcomed him open arms and picked him up.

"Mommy's baby, I missed you so much." I kissed his forehead, I then sat down with him and started to play with him.

This feeling, is something that I can't explain this feeling of being loved. This love was on a whole different level, I wonder is that what it felt like to be a mother? Is that what all my friends feel when they watch their children play and are just simply in awe. I can't help but think about Michael and how we would've raised her. I know she would adore the twins if she was anything like me.

My moment of contempt was cut short when my pager went off. I kissed Andrew bye and made my way to the OR.

When I got to the OR I saw that they already had her prepped for surgery. I started to scrub in when Dr. Alford entered the scrub room

"Dr. Montez am I scrubbing on your surgery?"

"Dr. Alford, why would you ask me that knowing that you're on my service today?"

"Umm…"

"Go in there and finishing prepping her and stop asking me crazy questions." I finished scrubbing and walked into the OR, a nurse gowned me and placed gloves on my hands.

"Let's do this people."

After eight hours of a successful surgery, I cleaned up and decided to see how Natanya was doing. When I got to her room, she was already asleep. I held back my tears as I saw my baby girl hooked up to all these machines. It broke my heart that I couldn't do anything for my baby girl. It hurt even more knowing that I had to leave her here all alone. I kissed Natanya on her forehead before leaving to pick Andrew up from the daycare. But when I got the daycare center I saw the woman in charge locking the door and that was when all the color drained from my face.

"Lana, where's Andrew?"

"Oh, Dr. Evans took him home we had to close early because one…" I didn't let her finish because I was already leaving to get Andrew back from Sharpay. Why wouldn't she tell me that she took him home with her she could've at least paged me. Did she even have car seats? Sharpay should've told me, she knows how I am. Well she really doesn't I had only just met her a few years ago when we in med school.

* * *

I banged on the front door awaiting for Sharpay to answer the door. When Sharpay opened the door I stormed inside without speaking to Sharpay.

"Um, you could at least speak to me bitch when you come inside my house!"

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping, Gabriella…"

"You should've told me I was…" I ran my fingers through my hair

"Gabi, calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I didn't know where he was! I thought something…I thought something happened to him."

"I'm sorry I should've paged you, but your intern told me that you were in a difficult surgery."

"It's ok, let me just get Andrew and I'll be on my way."

"NO, you're staying here again tonight. I just put him and the kids to bed and you look like you need some rest. Gabi talk to me what's wrong?"

"I can't Sharpay."

"Come on, you can tell me. I know I haven't known you as long as Taylor but I want to know what's wrong. Come on Gabi, we've been through so much."

She was right, she was with me when Troy and I got married to when I lost my second baby. We've been through a lot and I still haven't told her yet.

"I need a drink first." Sharpay nodded her head as we walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table while Sharpay grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Moscato. She sat down at the table and poured us both a glass. I took a big gulp before exhaling heavily.

"Tomorrow would be the anniversary of when I lost my first baby."

"Gabi…"

"Troy and I were sixteen, I just had her three days ago when she died. Her name was Michael Peyton Bolton, Troy named her. When I saw Lana closing up the daycare, I thought something bad happened to him. I thought I lost him."

"Why didn't you tell me I wouldn't have taken Andrew. I just thought that since you were busy with your surgery I would take him with me."

"No, it's not your fault I didn't tell you."

"Gabi I'm…"

"It's ok, I'll just go to bed."

"Gabi, you know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"I know Shar, I know."


	8. A Little Too Late Part One

Chapter 8: A Little Too Late Part One

Troy was in the indoor gym of the house he used to share with Gabriella before she moved in with Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hoops, don't get me wrong I love your wife like she's my sister and the kids are great, but you gotta get them out my house. It' crazy having five kids in the house."

"Those aren't my kids."

"You know what now I see why Gabi came to our house."

"What did you say Baylor?" Troy and Zeke started walking toward each other and Chad quickly got in between the two

"Hey, hey chill out Hoops!"

"You need to tell Baker Boy here to mind his damn business."

"Well it's pretty hard not too when Mr. Asshole's business is living in my house."

"What did you say?!" Chad pushed Troy back

"Hoops chill out!" Chad then turned to Zeke

"Zeke calm down!"

"Naw man, he always acts like…"

"I said calm the hell down! Come on now, you supposed to be friends! Now what Zeke said was rude but it's right."

"Come on now Chad, he was just being an asshole!"

"No he wasn't! Now you need to get your shit together because ever since you and Gabi started fighting I haven't been getting sex because all Tay can talk about now is what's happening between you and Gabi."

"You guys have to understand, I just can't be a dad to kids that aren't mine."

"Troy, I thought you of all people would understand. Your dad walked out on you."

It was true, when Troy was just seven his dad, Jack Bolton, left him with his mom to go buy some milk and he never came back. Troy should understand the effects of not growing up with his father. It wasn't until he was in high school when his mom remarried, so you would think that he would be more than willing to be a father to the twins.

"That was different, my dad didn't want me. Antonio died in a car accident. It's different."

"What's so different Troy? To me you're acting just like your father." When Zeke said that Troy's patience finally broke and he punched Zeke in the face.

"What the fuck man?"

"I am nothing like that man. Don't you ever compare me to him!"

"I'm just saying man, you're gonna sit back and let some other man play Daddy to your kids."

"What the hell are you talking about Zeke?"

"I've heard Shar and Gabi talking and it seems like Dr. Antoine and your wife are getting pretty close."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right while you stay here and bask in your bull shit Gabi is playing house with a doctor."

"You know what get the fuck out of my house Zeke and don't come back."

"Gladly."

"Wait a minute now, Zeke you guys have been friends since pre-school man."

"I don't care man, I'm not gonna sit here and let him disrespect me." Zeke grabbed his basketball bag and left the gym.

"What the hell was that Troy?"

"He was being a fucking asshole man."

"No Troy he was being a friend. You gotta talk to Gabi man before it's too late."

"Why should I? She never talks to me! I'm hurt too Chad, that was my baby too. You know Gabriella…we never told you guys this but she tried to kill herself after Michael died."

"What?"

"I always had to be strong for her. I was always the one who couldn't show emotion because I didn't want her to go back to the place she was at."

"Troy, it's ok to show emotion. You guys have been through a lot. You didn't have to hide them, to be honest I don't know how you did it. I know that I personally couldn't."

"You know Chad I think it's best if we call this a day."

"Alright Hoops, I'll call you later." The two friends shared a hug

"Love you man."

"Love you too Hoops." Chad grabbed his basketball and left Troy's house.

Troy then left the gym to go to the workout room, he figured a good workout will get some steam out of his head.

Troy worked out for about an hour and he still didn't feel any better. He knew that Chad and Zeke were right, it was just his pride that was hurt more than anything. All he wanted was to have a child with his wife, just to have a child that was made from the love he has for his wife. He longed for the day he would have a daughter that looked exactly like Gabriella. He couldn't give that to her he knew how much she wanted to have children of her own. It just hurts him that he can't give that to her. Troy sat down on the bench and pulled his phone. He decided to call Gabriella and see if she would consider talking to him over dinner. Troy dialed the number and then put the call on speaker phone

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Gabriella Montez I'm sorry I can't reach the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey Gabs, I know we haven't talked in a few weeks but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Please call me back maybe we can have dinner. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Just please call me back. I love you Gabs."

* * *

_Flashback_

_When I woke up in my bed I saw Troy staring back at me which he usually does when we sleep in the same bed._

"_How do you feel Mama?"_

"_Better now that I got some rest."_

"_I'll go check on Michael." Troy got out of the bed and walked over to the crib then I saw him stop._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Gabriella…"_

"_Troy, what's wrong?" I asked sitting up_

"_Call 911."_

"_What's wrong!"_

"_Gabriella she's not breathing!"_

"_Oh my God!" I frantically grabbed my phone and hastily dialed 911_

"_Hello, 911? My baby's not breathing!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I was laying down on a bed in the on-call room waiting for my board exams results to be uploaded. I heard the door open but I didn't look up and assumed it was Taylor or Sharpay.

"Did you guys pass?"

"Well, yeah I passed but that was a couple years ago." I playfully rolled my eyes as I sat up. I smiled when I saw it was Xavier, he insisted that I call him by his first name since we're now friends.

"Hello Dr. Antoine." I smiled

"Didn't I tell you to call me Xavier?" He shut the door behind him and then made his way over to the bed before sitting down next to me.

"I know but at work we have to remain professional."

"Did you get your results yet?"

"No, they haven't been…"

"What?"

"They just posted." I sighed heavily before opening my test results. As I looked at my results a huge smile was forming on my lips. I squealed happily which I could tell startled Xavier

"I passed, I passed, I passed!" I hugged Xavier in the midst of my excitement.

"Congratulations you are now a fellow."

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy, I thought that I wouldn't pass because of everything that's going on with Natanya and then Troy…" I sighed heavily. I then felt Xavier grab my hand.

"I'm happy you I'm really am." There was brief silence between the two of us as we looked into each other's eyes. Our faces slowly inching toward each other. As is completely out of nowhere it felt like the room got hotter.

"Xavier…" I wanted to tell him to stop but my body kept moving closer and closer to him. Then finally our lips touched. My brain was telling me to pull him away but my body was pulling him closer to me as if we could get any closer than we already were. I felt his tongue dance against my lips asking for access which I gladly permitted. I felt his hands move to take my scrub shirt off and I moved to undo the strings on his pants. Moments later clothes were scattered and we were only left in our underwear.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Xavier breathed heavily

"Yes I'm sure." I rolled over so I was on top and we continued our lip lock session. I know I'm still married and I'm technically cheating on my husband but Troy hasn't been supportive of me and Xavier has been there when my husband wasn't. We were so caught up that we didn't even hear the door open.

"Dr. Montez did you get…" My heart dropped as I looked up and saw Chief Brooks standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god Chief." I quickly got off Xavier and started to get dressed.

"It's ok Dr. Montez you don't have to rush just come see me after you're done doing whatever is you were doing." The door shut and I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Gabi, I'm so…"

"Dr. Antoine it's ok. I think we need to keep this relationship strictly professional."

"Gabi…"

"Dr. Antoine I would appreciate it if you would call me Dr. Montez from now on." Once I was fully dressed I quickly left the room I started walking down the hallway and I bumped into Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hey Gabi did you get your results back?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah I did."

"Are you ok sweetie? Did you pass?" Taylor questioned

"Gabi why are you wearing Dr. Antoine's lab coat?"

"Um…he…we were…well I was…" Then Dr. Antoine walked out of the on-call room.

"Hello Ladies."

"Um, Dr. Antoine you're wearing Dr. Montez's lab coat?"

"Oh, um we were both taking a nap and must've mixed up our coats."

"Yeah, that's right." We exchanged our coats and Dr. Antoine was on he was on his way. I looked at my two friends and just knew that there just a million questions running through their minds.

"On-call room now!"


	9. A Little Too Late Part Two

Chapter 9: A Little Too Late Part Two

"Gabi, I'm so…"

"Dr. Antoine it's ok. I think we need to keep this relationship strictly professional."

"Gabi…"

"Dr. Antoine I would appreciate it if you would call me Dr. Montez from now on." Once I was fully dressed I quickly left the room I started walking down the hallway and I bumped into Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hey Gabi did you get your results back?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah I did."

"Are you ok sweetie? Did you pass?" Taylor questioned

"Gabi why are you wearing Dr. Antoine's lab coat?"

"Um…he…we were…well I was…" Then Dr. Antoine walked out of the on-call room.

"Hello Ladies."

"Um, Dr. Antoine you're wearing Dr. Montez's lab coat?"

"Oh, um we were both taking a nap and must've mixed our coats."

"Yeah, that's right." We exchanged our coats and Dr. Antoine was on he was on his way. I looked at my two friends and just knew that there just a million questions running through their minds.

"On-call room now!" Sharpay dragged me back into the on-call room and Taylor closed and locked the door behind us.

"Ok I'm all for getting your groove back but sleeping your way to the top is not a god look! You are still married Dr. Montez!" Sharpay yelled

"Shut up, I know that and we didn't sleep together! We almost did."

"Almost? Well why did you stop?"

"Well your mother walked in on us!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you lock the door?"

"We weren't planning on doing that! It just sort of happened."

"Well how the hell did it happen?" Sharpay urged

"Well we were sitting here waiting for my results. I got them, I passed and then we kissed and from there it got heated." I felt so guilty that I almost cheated on my husband. Although we've had our ups and downs he has never once cheated on me.

"Well Gabi, from what did happen how good was it?"

"Taylor!"

"What? Sharpay, Troy has been an ass to Gabi for three months now and I want to know how good it was. So Gabi, how was it? Was it better than Troy?"

"Why would you even ask me that? When did you become a slut?"

"Ever since I became pregnant I've been horny and Chad won't sleep with me because he always falls asleep. So how was it?"

"I um…"

"Ooooohhhh you little whore!"

"I can't deal I'm going to go I need to see my babies."

"It's ok Gabi, we'll talk about it later." I rolled eyes as I left the room.

When I made it to Natanya's room I froze in the doorway when I saw Xavier taking her vitals.

"Dr. Antoine." He looked up at me and nodded his head

"Dr. Montez, please come in I have some great news for you."

"What? Can Natanya come home?"

"After her surgery today she will be able to go home." I smiled widely as I hugged Xavier. Once I realized what I was doing I tried to back away but Xavier grabbed my hand. He caressed my cheek before our lips touched in sweet kiss.

"Gabriella?" I quickly pulled away and gasped when I saw Troy standing in the doorway.

"Troy?" He stormed out of the room and I chased after him.

"Troy!" He stopped and turned around to face me. I have never seen so much anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Let me explain please just let me…"

"What? What is it that you can possibly explain to me that I haven't already fucking saw!"

"Troy you're making a scene!" I looked around the hospital and saw a small crowd of people started to form around us.

"I don't give a fuck if I'm making a god damn scene! My wife is cheating on me!"

"Baby I promise you nothing happened! Nothing happened baby I would never do that to you."

"Gabriella I can't believe you! After you give me so much shit for what happened with the twins you're running around fucking some doctor behind my back!"

"Troy it's not like that please." I started to cry

"Mr. Bolton!" I looked behind me and saw Xavier approaching us. I inwardly groaned

"Xavier…"

"Oh it's Xavier now."

"Troy it's not like that."

"Mr. Bolton I assure you Gabriella had nothing to do with this."

"Xavier please just leave us alone."

"If want to be mad at anyone you should be mad at me. She told me to leave her alone…" Xavier was cut off when Troy punched him in that face.

"Troy! What the hell is your problem?!"

"You don't have to worry about me being at the house anymore…I'm moving out." Troy then stormed out of the hospital and I ran to follow him.

"Troy!" He ignored me as he got in his car. I ran up to his car and started to tap on the window.

"Troy baby please let me explain." Troy rolled down the window and I had just a slight bit of hope that he would hear me out. I was just about to open my mouth when Troy threw a bouquet of roses out of the window onto the ground and then he sped off.

I ran my hands through my hair and I turned around to see Taylor and Sharpay behind me. I just broke down and let them comfort me.

* * *

"_My baby she stopped breathing please help her." I cried Dr. Hart approached the Nurse. The two them exchanged a few words that we couldn't quite make out. Dr. Hart slowly walked over to us_

"_Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton I am so…"_

"_No don't say it!"_

"_Terribly sorry but…"_

"_NO, no, no!"_

"_Michael died of SIDS."_

"_Oh my god! No, no, no, no!" I sobbed into Troy's chest, I sat up when I saw the nurse approach me with Michael. I gently took her from the nurse. _

"_Oh, my baby. I am so sorry that your life was cut so short. But just know that Mommy loves you so very much." I kissed her forehead._


	10. Grace

Chapter 10: Grace

I was at a loss for words, I didn't want Troy to find out that way, I didn't want him to find out at all. I never meant to hurt him, I never meant for any of this to happen.

"Gab…"

"Sharpay, I don't want to hear it I already know what you're going to say. I don't want to hear it, I am too drained right now."

"Actually, I was going to say that I'm sorry that this happened to you and I'm here for you."

"Gabi, you never know all of this could change maybe Troy will come around." Taylor said trying to stay positive.

"Tay I want to believe you I really do but you didn't see the look on his face. It was almost as if he wanted nothing to do with me. I've never felt so guilty in my life before I feel like a horrible wife."

"You're not a horrible wife, we all have our…" Taylor was interrupted when her pager went off.

"Damn I gotta go, my broken ankle is ready for surgery. We'll talk later?" I simple nodded my head, Taylor gave me a hug before leaving the on-call room.

"Gabriella…"

"Can we just sit here, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Sure."

* * *

_I'm on my knees  
only memories  
are left for me to hold_

_Don't know how_  
_but I'll get by_  
_slowly pull myself together_

* * *

Hurt, betrayed, fooled these were the words that ran through Troy's head. He couldn't believe what Gabriella did to him. He knew he wasn't supportive of her when he needed to be, but he never in his life though about or cheated on her.

He never thought that that Gabriella would do something like that to him, he felt like a fool. Troy's phone began to chime and he sighed when he saw the caller ID. It was Jennifer, his childhood friend and also his assistant. He knew that she would keep calling if he didn't answer her the first time. So he reluctantly decided to answer the phone.

"Hey Jen."

"Hey Boss Man, so remember tomorrow you have an appearance at LA Research and Teaching Hospital at the pediatric ward to talk to the kids…"

"I'm not going."

"What? You know how much shit I had to go through to this event cleared? Talking to bitchy nurses and arrogant surgeons for weeks and you're not going? You better have a good fucking excuse as to why you're not coming."

"My wife cheated on me with one of the doctors there and I'd rather not go to that hospital."

"What? There must be some huge misunderstanding. Gabriella would never do that…"

"Yeah well we both underestimated Gabriella, because I saw it with my own eyes."

"Troy come over."

"Come over?"

"Yes come over to my place, you some friend time and right now I'm being your friend. SO get your ass over here."

"Whatever Jenn."

"See you later Troy." Troy ended the call and sighed heavily. He grabbed his car keys and left the house.

* * *

_There's no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal_

_Nothing comes easily_  
_Fill this empty space_  
_Nothing is like it seems_  
_Turn my grief to grace_

* * *

I was playing with Natanya when my pager went off I looked down and saw it from Chief Brooks.

"Mommy has to go I'll be back."

"Mommy!" Natanya reached out for me

"I have to go mi'hija. I'll be back baby." I kissed Natanya's forehead before leaving to go to Chief Brooks

"Chief Brooks, you paged me?"

"Yes Dr. Montez have a seat." I nervously walked inside her office and sat down.

"Now, I am aware that there are many relationships going on within my surgeons and I've decide to turn my head away from it until now. Dr. Montez the behavior that was displayed between you, Dr. Antoine and your husband is completely unacceptable. Especially for you I am extremely disappointed in you. I can only imagine what your mother would say but I know she would be just as disappointed as I am. Whatever you having going with your husband and Dr. Antoine needs to stay out of my hospital do you understand me Gabriella Esmerelda Montez?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Gabriella I am extremely disappointed in you honey. I don't want to get in your business but you have to fix this with Troy. I know you've looked to me as a mother since your mom passed away and I'm telling you as a mother please fix this. It's not a good look." I stood and started to leave her office but hesitated and turned back around.

"You know what Chief Brooks, you're right what happened today is completely unprofessional and I get that you're disappointed in me. But you have no clue as to what my mother would've done or felt. You have no right to use my mother against me to guilt me into solving my situation. How dare you say that to me, I get you're a mother figure to me but you're just that. You are not my mother nor will you ever be. You have not been there for me when I thought you would. I get it, it would compromise our professional relationship. But don't be my mother when it's convenient for you. Don't be her at all, just be my boss."

"OK, Dr. Montez I'll be your boss. As of right now I am cutting off the funding for your clinical trial with Dr. McCune since you have not made any progress in the last two months. I can only assume you've been distracted by Dr. Antoine. Also you are now suspended, you are not to be in this hospital until I say so. You are not to step not foot near the OR **floor** until I say so. If I even catch you thinking about the OR floor you will be kicked out of this program and will not be allowed to be in this hospital indefinitely. You have ten minutes to leave this hospital. Do not pass "Go" do not collect $200. Now get the hell out of my office." I stormed out of the office brushing past many people who wanted to know what was wrong.

* * *

_I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
Like from another world_

_Come what may_  
_I won't fade away_  
_But I know I might change_

* * *

I walked straight to the daycare and looked for Andrew. I grabbed his jacket and started to put it on him.

"Dr. Montez is everything ok?" Lana asked

"I'm taking Andrew home."

"Oh ok, but…"

"Thanks see you later Lana." I was quickly on my way to see if Natanya was done with her surgery. On my way there I bumped into Xavier.

"Dr. Antoine I'm sorry I wasn't looking where…" I stopped midsentence when I saw doctors transporting Natanya's gurney.

"What's happening? Are you taking her to surgery?"

"Yes we moved it up to today since one of my patients had a brain aneurysm and she didn't make it."

"Oh my goodness Mrs. Rodriguez?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, so we're gonna go into surgery pretty soon."

"I can't stay."

"What why?"

"I'm on suspension."

"Gabi if it's about what happened between us…"

"Dr. Antoine!" I looked behind him and saw the surgical team waiting in the elevator.

"Go, please call me after the surgery."

"I will". I smiled softly as Xavier got in the elevator.

"Are you hungry Andrew? How we get some lunch huh, how does Mommy's grilled chicken sound?"

* * *

_Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it was  
Turn my grief to grace_

* * *

Troy knocked on Jennifer's door and was waited a few second before the door opened to reveal Jennifer. Jennifer was a short girl like Gabriella if not shorter. She had short ice blonde hair that kinda makes her look like Rosemary from _Rosemary's Baby_. Jennifer also has somewhat of an athletic body to her, she used to be a principal dancer for San Francisco Ballet but was forced to retire young due to a knee injury. Now she works full time as Troy's assistant.

"Come in Boss Man you know the deal." Troy walked inside and immediately took a seat at the kitchen bar.

"Don't mind me I was just making us some lunch." Jenn bent over and started to get the pots from the bottom cabinet. Troy couldn't help but notice how curvy Jenn was while also maintaining her athleticism. When she came back up he quickly adverted his attention elsewhere.

"Are you ok Troy?" Jenn asked with sympathetic eyes

"Yeah I'm ok. I just don't know what to do."

"Well let things die down for a minute it'll get better." Jenn touched Troy's hand.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing." Jenn started to prepare the cutting board and began mincing some vegetables. Jenn wasn't paying attention and nicked her finger.

"Shit!" Jenn dropped the knife and held her hand in pain. Troy was quick to her side

"Let me see it." Troy took her hand and examined the cut he grabbed and paper towel and wet it before applying it to the cut.

"The cold water so make it feel better."

"Thanks Troy."

"Your welcome." They both noticed how close they were to each other and Jenn tried to back up but Troy grabbed her by her waist.

"Troy?"

"Shush, no talking." Troy gently caressed her face before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Jenn kissed him back with more passion. Troy picked up Jenn and placed her counter. Their actions grew more and more passionate by the second Jenn flung off her shirt and Troy was pleased to see she wasn't wearing a bra. Troy then slid off Jenn's shorts and lace panties

"You sure about this Troy?"

"Does this answer your question?" Troy smirked as he kissed down her body until he reached his destination to her other _lips_.

* * *

I was in the kitchen slicing up the grilled chicken strips for Andrew to eat along with some mandarin oranges and for me a grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing. I looked up and smiled when I saw Andrew rocking his head to a song that was playing on the Bubble Guppies. I finished making his lunch and mine I took our food over to the living room and I put Andrew in his high chair and I put his food in front of him. I sat down and ate my lunch too.

I hope this suspension doesn't last too long, I don't know how long I can be out of work.

"Mommy!" I smiled as Andrew sloppily ate his oranges then I heard my cellphone chime. I picked up the phone and sighed nervously when I saw a voicemail from Troy.

I placed the phone to my ear and I heard what sounded like heavy breathing, Troy must've butt dialed me. I was about to hang up when I heard a moan over the receiver.

"Oh shit Troy, this feel so good. Fuck me Troy."

"Fuck Jenn you're so tight, shit."

"Ahhh Troy, deeper baby oh shit! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum Jenn, come on baby girl let it out."

"Right there Troy!" I couldn't take it anymore and I ended the voicemail. I quickly put my phone back down and turned my attention back to Andrew who was falling asleep. I figured I would put him down for his nap and I decided to take one too. It would be a long time before I hear from Xavier about Natanya's surgery.

* * *

_Nothing comes easily  
Where do I begin?  
Nothing can bring me peace  
I've lost everything  
I just want to feel your embrace_


	11. Emotional Rollercoaster

Chapter 11: Emotional Rollercoaster

"So, what now?" Jenn said getting dressed

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from this?"

"Look you and I both know what that was Jenn."

"Are you kidding me Troy?"

"I fucked up."

"You fucked up?! Troy you and I just slept together, I think that's a little bit more than that."

"Look this was a one-time thing."

"You were my first Troy…"

"What? But I…"

"I used to horseback ride in middle school, that's why."

"Fuck, Jenn are you at least on the pill?"

"No."

"What the fuck Jenn!"

"Don't fucking yell at me!"

"I didn't use a condom Jenn, you could get pregnant!"

"Oh shit, Gabriella's gonna be crushed."

"Damn it Jenn don't you think I fucking know that!" Troy roared

"Get the hell out Troy."

"Gladly." Troy stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut. Jenn ran to the door and flung it open

"I quit asshole!" Troy shrugged her off as he got in his car and sped off.

* * *

I looked at the clock and sighed heavily it had been almost 5 hours and I haven't heard from Xavier. I want to go to the hospital but since I'm on suspension I don't want to give Chief Brooks a reason to kick me off the program. I reached for my and decided to call the OR floor as soon as I was about to dial the number I got a call from Xavier. I immediately answered the phone.

"Hello? Is everything ok? What happened?"

"She did great, I removed the tumor. She's fine Gabriella, she should be waking up soon." I tried to hold back my tears.

"Gabriella are you ok?"

"I'm ok it's just that, as much I want to be there when my baby wakes up I know I can't."

"Hang up the phone."

"Excuse me?"

"Hang up so I can FaceTime you in."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Xavier."

"Gabi if you don't hurry up and hang…" I didn't let him finish before I ended the call I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. While I waited for the call I went upstairs to check on Andrew to make sure he was up so I could feed him dinner.

When I get to Andrew's room I smiled softly when I saw him standing up in his crib.

"Hey Mommy's baby boy." I cooed, Andrew started to laugh as I picked him up. As soon as I placed Andrew on the ground Xavier FaceTimed me, I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair before I answered the call.

"Hey Xavier thanks so much for doing this."

"Anything for you. Natanya should be waking up any second now." Xavier turned the camera around so I could see Natanya staring to stir.

"Tanya, come on Ton-Ton. Wake up for Mommy." I cried tears of joy as Natanya slowly woke up.

"Hey Mommy's baby, yes her is. That's Mommy's baby." I saw her face the screen and try to reach out to me.

"Mommy can't be there right now but I love you very much baby. Mommy loves you." Xavier turned the camera around back to him

"Since you're on suspension, I will sign Natanya's discharge papers and bring her home which will probably be in a few days."

"Thank you so much Xavier, I really, really mean it. You know with the suspension and everything else…just thanks."

"Stop thanking me. I'm the reason you're in this situation."

"It's not your fault don't blame yourself. Hey do you mind coming over tonight. I really don't like staying here by myself."

"Of course I'll come. I can bring dinner for us too."

"That sounds great, thanks Xavier." I heard Andrew start to fuss and sighed

"Andrew here wants me off the phone so I'll see you later."

"Alright, I have to get off the phone anyway and finish my rounds."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"OK bye." I ended the call and sighed heavily. I looked down at Andrew who was rolling over toward me and then rolling back. I laughed at his amusement before I picked him up.

"Are you hungry? Let's see what we have for dinner today hmm?"

I walked back downstairs and as I was about to go to the kitchen someone knocked on the front door. I groaned as I walked toward the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"You did what?" Chad yelled as Troy slightly winced at the volume of his voice.

"I know, I know I fucked up."

"Fucked up? Troy what you did could ruin your marriage!"

"Damn it Chad don't you think I know! I was so angry at Gabriella for what she did to me."

"I know Troy but, you said so yourself that you only saw her kiss him. When you actually slept with someone and not just anybody, Jenn."

"I know, I know. Shit, what the hell am I going to do?"

"You gotta talk to Gabriella and tell her before Jenn does. Did you use a condom?"

"No, I thought she was on the pill."

"Oh shit Troy. So now you're telling me there's a possibility that Jenn could be pregnant."

"Damn, I really don't need this right now."

"This is all could have been avoided Troy."

"This is not my fault."

"Yes is it Troy. Look I didn't want to tell you this but you were an asshole to Gabi."

"What the…"

"Let me finish Hoops, after you lost Riley you were a complete fucking jerk. I know because Gabi told Taylor who told me. You pushed her away and then you can't even be man enough to help her raise the twins."

"I know it's just that I didn't know what to do. I was mad because we didn't make the playoffs and then my wife loses our baby and on top of that Antonio and Melinda die in a car accident and leave us with their twins. That's a lot of shit to shallow, all within two weeks."

"I get that it's a lot of shit to shallow but Troy as a husband and as a man you're supposed to step up in your home, and take care of your family. I will admit not making it into the playoffs fucking sucked but Basketball isn't that damn important. You could get injured next season and your career is over with. But Gabi is always gonna be there for you."

"Yeah you're right Chad. I fucked up man."

"I know you did, and you better fix it too."

* * *

"Um, hi Gabi…"

"Call me Gabriella, Jennifer."

"Gabriella, may I come in?"

"No, right there is just fine."

"Gabriella is everything ok?" I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and handed it to Jenn.

"Why don't you listen to that voicemail from Troy and then ask that question again." I looked at the confusion on Jenn's face change to shock and guilt.

"You know Troy must've accidentally called me." Jenn face changed to horror as she listened on before hastily giving the phone back to me.

"Oh there was more you sure you don't want to listen to it?"

"Gabriella I am so sorry." Jenn cried

"Yeah you're right. You're a sorry whore who slept with my husband."

"Don't act all innocent Gabriella, I know what you did to Troy and I am…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whatever the hell Troy told you is a fucking lie. I only kissed a man, yes I still cheated but even if I did cheat on Troy; it would never be with someone as trashy as you."

"You know what, I came here to say sorry and be cordial but fuck it Gabriella. You're a bitch."

"Why thank you Jennifer, I appreciate that I truly do."

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, yeah, and get the fuck off of my property you slut." I slammed the door in Jennifer's face. I walked toward the mirror that was on the wall by the door. I went to Troy's side of the closet and stared at all of his possessions contemplating what should I do with them.

* * *

I was in the kitchen pouring myself a glass of wine when there was a knock on my door. I went to the door and opened it and wasn't surprised to see a firefighter on my door step.

"Hello ma'am how are you?" The firefighter asked carefully based on my disheveled appearance

"I'm fine sir and you?"

"I'm ok, um ma'am were you aware that your car was on fire?"

"Yes I was." I said before taking a sip of my wine.

"Oh ok…um you know that the trash cannot be household items."

"Yes I am aware and that is not a household item."

"Alright ma'am well I am going to have to fine you…"

"Send it to my husband, Troy Bolton."

"Ok ma'am, we'll we're going to put out the fire." I simple shrugged my shoulders.

"Can I close my door now?"

"Yes ma'am yo…" I didn't even let him finish before closing the door.


End file.
